


Encircled

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Bodily Fluids, Community: fma_fic_contest, Gen, Harm to Children, Prompt Fic, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:42:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  It wasn’t what he expected at all.<br/>Disclaimer:  Things I wish were mine:  a ‘65 Mustang convertible, a skewbald Vanner horse and Fullmetal Alchemist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encircled

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Failed transmutation. This story could fit in any of the FMA fandoms.

_The smell –_

Ed had never smelled anything like it before. 

He clapped his hand over his mouth, swallowing reflexively, afraid to look away, wanting to anyway. That _thing_ in the center of the transmutation circle wasn’t what - _who_ \- he’d expected. Fluids glistened in the lantern light, some of it oozing toward him. Ed scrambled backward, inadvertently scratching out some of the chalk lines. It didn’t matter. Whatever that was in the center of the circle, it absolutely wasn’t human. 

It should’ve worked, it absolutely should have worked! They’d done so much work, so much research. The transmutation circle was perfect, Ed was sure of it, so sure, he’d been planning on hugging his Mom as soon as Al and he activated the circle. 

But this, this wasn’t supposed to happen! He tried to cover the stump of his thigh, blood gushing through his fingers. Ed knew he needed to do something, soon, or he’d bleed to death. Nickie Nedobeck had gotten caught in the thresher, and had nearly bled out from losing his leg. It’d been all anyone talked about for months, at least until Granny Pinako fixed him up with automail. 

The thing in the circle clawed at the air, and Ed jerked his eyes back to it. Breath rattling in its exposed ribcage, it gasped as something gave way, spurting fluid out in a gush. 

“Mom,” he whispered, eyes stinging. But it wasn’t his mother, and his brother. Ed glanced at the empty clothing at the circle’s edge. 

“…oh, _Al._ ” 

The creature groaned, collapsing in the circle. 

Tears flooding his eyes, Ed screamed.


End file.
